1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rewinding a magnetic tape in a video cassette. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for cleaning a magnetic tape in a video cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A video tape records high frequency signal. The wave length recorded on a magnetic tape is short and accordingly, the adhesion of an impurity such as dust and other material is hated.
Where the impurity is adhered on the surface of the magnetic tape, a contact between the recording head or the reproducing head at a concave recess and the magnetic tape is disturbed whereby the trouble on the reproduced pictures is caused by a drop-out.
In the case of broadcast or industrial applications of the video tapes, a video recorder is usually held in a non-dust room. However, in the case of a household video recorder, a video recorder and a video cassette are usually used under unfavorable conditions whereby the above-mentioned troubles are often caused.